The Blue Time Turner
by GemmaSnow
Summary: My name's Kessandra Annabelle Pond and I ran away with my mother's imaginary friend.   rated T, just to be safe


The Blue Time Turner   
>(Disclaimer: I do not own any characters you recognise! They all belong to either, the wonderful J.K Rowling, or the amazing people who create Doctor Who! I only own parts of the plot and Kessandra Annabelle Pond.)<p>

Chapter One: The Companion's Daughter

When my mother was a little girl, she had an imaginary friend. And when she grew up, he came back. He's called the Doctor. He comes from somewhere else –he's got a blue box called the TARDIS that's bigger on the inside and it can travel anywhere in time and space. She ran away with him but their adventures ended.

But he came back –sixteen years later, he came back for my mother. Only, he didn't find her. He found me. At Hogwarts.

My name's Kessandra Annabelle Pond and I ran away with my mother's imaginary friend.

It was my first day back at Hogwarts for my sixth year. Everyone was there, plus some new professors and, of course, the first years. Hugo and I were sitting at the Ravenclaw table, in the same spots that we did every day of every year that we were at Hogwarts. Hugo and I had been best friend since first year, ever since he became the first Weasley not to be sorted into Gryffindor. Although, sometimes I thought that we both should have been Hufflepuffs or something –we weren't brave enough to be in Gryffindor, we weren't devious enough to be in Slytherin, and although we were smart enough to be in Ravenclaw, we didn't act like other Ravenclaws. We weren't quiet nor were we snobby about or academic achievements like most students in Ravenclaw. So, Hugo and I settled on agreeing that the Sorting Hat must have made a mistake with us and decided we should have been sorted in to Hufflepuff.

Professor McGonagall was drowning on with her welcome speech as she had done for the past six years, and –no doubt- before we came to Hogwarts, or so Hugo's dad says. Of course, Hugo's dad –Ron- hadn't been at school when McGonagall became Headmistress, they'd been here when the legendary Albus Dumbledore had been Headmaster. I wish I could have met him.

"Kess, hello? Kess, come back to earth." Hugo's voice pulled me out of my thoughts and back into reality. There, I was greeted with clattering of cutlery and mindless chatting around me. McGonagall had finished her speech and the feast had officially started.  
>"I'm back." I smiled, immediately helping myself to the potato salad, rice and hamburgers. I spied the fish fingers at the other end of the table and politely called out to a second year –Beth Summers- to pass them down.<p>

"Zoned out again?" Hugo asked and all I had to do was nod for him to fill me in on everything that had changed since last year, which was...nothing. The typical warnings about going into the Forbidden Forest were still the same as were the student code rules and all the other mumbo-jumbo.

"So, thinking of going for the Quidditch team again?" I asked Hugo. Last year he'd tried out for Keeper and he'd done _so well_ in try outs ...until he missed saving a shot and it hit him in the head, knocking him out and sending him into the Hospital Wing for two weeks.  
>"Nah, don't fancy being hit in the head." He cracked a smile and shoved another mouthful of his macaroni and cheese into his mouth.<br>"But you were so good! This year you just need to wear a helmet when you try out." I pressed, "You're really good, you know you are. And you know how proud your dad will be –and your mum."  
>Hugo sighed, "fine, but you have to try out as well."<p>

I'd just taken a drink of water from my goblet –I had to be the only witch in this place who didn't like pumpkin juice- when he'd suggested it. I spat it out across the table, hitting some poor unsuspecting first years in the face. They shrieked in horror and a few other sixth years sitting around us cracked up in fits of giggles.

The last time I'd flown had been in first year and I'd be _terrible_ at it. I somehow managed to get myself stuck in a window after I'd crashed through it. And the window had been in Professor Lyon's office who was also the Head of Ravenclaw. Most embarrassing moment of my life...so far.

"Are you joking? Do you remember the last time I flew?" I exclaimed.  
>"Yeah, and I figured, if you're out there flying, I won't look as ridiculous when I screw up." He smirked mischievously.<br>"Fine." I grumbled as the desserts appeared and I cheered up –just a little- because custard was there. Lucky I'd saved some of my fish fingers.  
>I served myself some custard in a bowl and started happily dipping my fish fingers in the custard. Hugo gave me the disgusted look he always did, scrunched up his nose and helped himself to some chocolate fudge brownies.<p>

I lay in my bed in the girls' 6th year dorms, staring at the boring brown ceiling while I tried to fall sleep. I tried counting sheep but that didn't work, although it seemed to work for my father. But then again, he could fall asleep almost anywhere. Eventually, I jotted down some of my thoughts in a journal that I always bought to Hogwarts with me but never really wrote in it unless it was a night like this. A night where I just couldn't seem to fall asleep.

I turned on my side and shoved my journal underneath my pillow and made myself comfortable. And, eventually, I found myself drifting off to my mother's voice in the back of my mind.

"_Tell me a story, mummy." I begged her, jumping up and down on my bed before bed time. My bed was covered in lots of toys that my sister, Melody, had made herself. They were odd creatures, so odd they didn't look like they came from earth. I called them aliens. My father called them nightmares. _

"_Okay, what do you want the story to be about?" My mother asked her voice sweet as she sat me down and pulled be blankets over my legs. I thought about the question for quite some time, until I looked up and saw the outlines of the glow-in-the-dark star stickers that were on my bedroom roof.  
>"The stars." I smiled gleefully. My mother's eyes seemed to sparkle more than usual when I said the word 'stars.' At that moment, my father entered the room. His chestnut brown hair was ruffled and he was in his blue and white striped pyjamas. <em>

"_Is it story time?" He asked, his face looked like a child's. My mother was the best story teller, even Melody –who said she was too old for stories- shut up when mum started telling her stories.  
>"Yes!" I exclaimed, patting a spot next to me as a signal for him to sit down –and he did. We made ourselves comfortable, snuggling in amongst the aliennightmare toys and leaning into the pillows. _

"_Well, I have a story in mind, but I'm not sure daddy will be okay with me telling it." Mum said mischievously.  
>"Aw, please daddy, please let mummy tell the story!" I begged him.<br>He sighed, "fine. But if she suddenly starts sitting outside on the porch waiting for the blue bloody box to come its on you."  
>"Great." Mum grinned from ear to ear and launched into her story. <em>

"_It all started when I was a little girl. I was praying to Santa, thanking for all the presents, but it was Easter so I said I hoped I didn't wake him. I told Santa it was an emergency, that there was a crack in my wall, I knew it was no ordinary crack, because at night there was voices. I asked him to send someone to fix it and that's I heard it for the first time."  
>"Heard what?" I asked, leaning forward in anticipation.<br>"The TARDIS." She said in an excited voice.  
>"What's a TARDIS?" I asked.<br>"Its a blue police box that the Doctor uses as his time machine. Its bigger on the inside that it is out." She explained.  
>"Who's the Doctor?" I asked.<br>"All your questions will be answered in a minute, Kess." Dad told me._

"_Right, where was I?" My mother asked herself, "Oh yes! I ran to the window and looked outside and I saw the TARDIS for the very first time. It was badly damaged but I knew. I knew that whoever was in that box was going to help me, so, I thanked Santa and ran outside to the blue box. And out came a man. A man in a blue shirt and a tie with brown hair and an odd face –he looked young, but when you looked into his eyes, they were ancient. The Doctor and all he could as for was apples. He thought he was having a craving." She laughed.  
>"I asked if he was okay, he said he was fine, that he'd just had a fall into the library. But he was soaking wet, and when I questioned this, he said he was in the swimming pool. I got confused by this but he said that the swimming pool was in the library. I asked if he was a policeman and he asked why, did I call a policeman? But all I said was 'did you come about the crack in my wall?' and that's when he got interested. He asked about the crack. And then he fell off the ledge he'd been sitting on and he opened his mouth and sparkles came out. We went inside and we tried foods because he was hungry, we tried apples, we tried yoghurt, we tried bacon and baked beans and we even tried bread and butter but he hated them all –until he put custard and fish fingers together, then he was happy."<em>

"_I love fish fingers and custard!" I said, "Daddy, can I have some fish fingers and custard?"  
>"Not now, Kess, we're in the middle of mummy's story." Dad laughed and so did mum.<br>"Can I continue, Kess?" Mum asked,  
>"Yes please." <em>

"_Okay, so, after he ate the fish fingers and custard he followed me to my room and looked at the crack in the wall. He pointed this weird pen thing at it and the tip glowed a florescent blue. He said that the crack was two parts of space and time that never should have touched pressed together. The Doctor could hear the voices too and that it said 'prisoner zero had escaped.' We went outside because he said the engines were failing, I asked 'how can a box have an engine?' and he told me it was a time machine. He said he need to go five minutes into the future so he could fix them and then he'd come back for me. _

"_While he was gone, I ran upstairs again and packed my things, quickly, and then ran back down and waited for him to come back. I waited and I waited, but he never came. Until fourteen years later."_

"_And that's how you met the Doctor." My dad said, "Time for bed now, we'll finish the story tomorrow night."  
>"Aww, but I wanna finish the story now." I whined.<br>"No, I agree," Mum said, "we'll finish the story tomorrow. I promise."_

_My parents turned out the lights and each of them kissed me good night, but as my mother left the room, I yelled out._

"_What, Kess?" Mum sighed,  
>"How do you know the Doctor?" I asked,<br>"I was his companion." She smiled, "Sweet dreams."_

_My mother, Amelia Pond, was the Doctor's companion._

But of course, these are just stories. Right?


End file.
